Save Me
by wolfspirithowls1
Summary: Pairings: Changmin x Jaejoong, (Past) Abusive Yunho x Jaejoong Changmin comes just in time to save Jaejoong.


Save Me (Song: Save Me by B.A.P)

Pairings: Changmin x Jaejoong, (Past) Abusive Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 ***italics mean thoughts, words spoken, or a memory**

It has been exactly four months since I was rescued from my abusive husband.

 _"_ _I'm going to kill you once I get my hands on you!"_ Jaejoong whimpers as Yunho rams into the door again. He's standing away from the bedroom door, shivering in consuming fear and dread. * **BANG** * the door shakes harder, as more tears fall from his face. Grabbing his cell phone and scrambling into the closet, he shakily dials a number. He answers with a soft, " _Hello_ ", Jaejoong lips quiver too much for him to make a sound. He wants to speak, but all that comes from his mouth is a desperate cry for help. " _Mi-nn—eee_ " he hiccups, " _pl-eas-ee sav-save me_ ". " _Baby! What's wrong_?" his lover cries. * **BANG** * Jaejoong screams " _CHANGMIN_!" He drops his phone, scrambling further into the closet at the sound of the bedroom door cracking. He sobs harder, curling into a ball. Spots start to creep into his vision, he's hyperventilating, and the only thing he can think of is his lover finding him on the ground dead. Rocking back and forth, he cries desperately for Changmin, " _Minnie… Minnie…. Minnie"._ Black creeps further into his vision, until the only thing he can comprehend is a grunt and a loud crash before all goes dark.

*A week later at the hospital*

Jaejoong wakes up slowly, as excruciating pain shoots from his head down. Whimpering, he tries opening his eyes, and when he finally does, he has to abruptly close them again. Once his eyes get used to the light he scans the room realizing he's in the hospital " _How did I_ -…", and whimpers when he sees the love of his life sleep, with his head lying down on the side of his him, his hand gripping Jaejoong's'. He tries to move to get closer to his lover, but only ends up hurting himself more, hissing in pain. Changmin shifts at the sound of pain emitting from Jaejoong's lips, and slowly lifts his head before gasping. " _Baby_?" he whispers. He places his hand on his cheek, caressing it, and smiles softly when Jaejoong mewls, rubbing his face into his hand. " _Joongie, thank god you're awake_ " he says, leaning forward to softly kiss his forehead. " _Let me go get the doctor"._ He waits and the doctor comes to do a few checkups to make sure he's okay. Changmin comes back to his side, and holds his hand once the doctor finishes. " _Baby I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried that you were...de-de-ead and I_ …" he starts crying, and they hold onto each other tightly.

 _*Flashback/Memory:_

 _"_ _Baby! What wrong?" he yells through the phone, dread slowly consuming his thoughts. He frantically yanks on his shoes before running out his house. "Please be okay! Baby I'm coming!" he thinks as his feet take him closer to his lover's home. Quickly opening the door realizing that the locks had been tampered with only fuels his anger and fear at what he may see. Running into the house, he notices the place had been ransacked, but no one's there. "Baby!" he screams. He runs up the stairs as fast as he can, and comes upon a horrifying site. Jaejoong's door broken down, he sees the back of his baby's past ex-lover dragging him from the closet, while beating him as he lies there on the ground unmoving. "Lay one more hand on him and I will kill you!" He growls. Yunho freezes, dropping Jaejoong onto the ground. He turns around, and smirks, "that bitch called you didn't he? The little slut deserves everything I dish-"But before he can even finish his sentence a hard blow is rained onto his face and another….and another. "_ _ **How dare you touch him….you bastard…with your filthy hands**_ _!" Changmin hisses, as he rains blow after blow on this pathetic excuse of a human being. He abruptly stops after hearing a faint whimper come from his baby. He quickly gently, but carefully gathers his lover into his arms before stepping over Yunho's unconscious, broken, bruised body to go the hospital._

 _*memory over*_

Changmin gently holds his face, " _I was so scared that I had lost you. I promise you baby that I will protect you from now on_ ".

 **To be continued….**


End file.
